Thank You For Loving Me
by DairymilkchOCo
Summary: Set in the year Seth is at RISD and Summer is away with GEORGE, SS,some family bonding, Read and Review!


I was bored today, and realised I haven't written a one shot in a while. It's long, and I was going to break it down into chapters, but if I left it, I probably wouldn't have written the rest. This just came to me as I was writing it, no planning involved, as you will probably be able to tell. It's in the year when Summer went off to GEORGE and the title of the story and lyrics are by Bon Jovi.

**Please Read and Review:)**

Seth sat at his desk in his dorm room, finishing up the last drawings for his latest project. His deadline was in the morning, and now at 3am he decided it was best if he actually completed it.

To get the grade he wanted, obviously an A, since he's never had anything less, he had to complete a bunch of extra credit.

The past month, he'd been out at clubs and bars with all his friends, doing what a college student would do, which now came and bit him in the ass, as he was sitting, forcing his eyes open, trying desperately to finish his comic book sketches. He thought it would just be easier to turn in an issue of Atomic County, but seeing as he used that to get into the school, and it was no longer in his name, he started a rough project of a new one.

It was either that, or a magazine, and he didn't want his new friends to think the same of him as the jocks at harbour did, a complete fag. So comic book it was.

Of course he had the option of other projects, but he decided painting wasn't really his thing, and he was staying clear of the whole movie business, ever since Summer made him make a video the year before, which was a disaster.

He also didn't want anyone criticizing his brilliant movie making qualities.

And it's not like this was going to make it big, it's just a project.

When he first moved into the dorm, all the walls were bare, and it wasn't as if he could put some home comforts up, since his room in Newport was destroyed in the earthquake. He decided it was time to change and move on in his life. He had wanted this for so long, and now he had it, it wasn't that great.

He had a baby sister he never saw, and secretly was worried she would like Ryan better than him. He could always use the excuse she had to like him better, since their names started with the same letter. But still.

He never saw his parents. Of course they were constantly calling him, but due to the time difference, which they always forgot about, he was either in his classes, or fast asleep when they did call, so all he got was some messages on his machine, and a few e-mailed photos of their new child.

Chrismukkah had come and gone, he travelled to Berkeley and spent the holiday with them, but flew back just before New Years, because of this project he had to finish.

He knew he would have to put some effort into it before New Year, because he was going out with some friends and knew he wouldn't want to do it afterwards. But those few days of clubbing around New Year, turned into a few weeks, and here he was January 31st, his deadline being tomorrow, it still incomplete.

He looked up from his drawing and saw the sketch of his dad being a teacher. He felt so proud of him, and still being able to turn his career around after everything. But he was also glad he was teaching at Berkeley and not RISD.

His eyes went from Sandy, to the photo next to it, his little sister Sophie. She was sitting on Kirsten's lap smiling happily into the camera. She had light tufts of blonde hair coming through, and sparkling blue eyes, taking after Kirsten.

Just looking at the photo made Seth smile, and he was glad they got her out of Newport before she could become a Newpsie.

Still smiling from his little sister, his eyes travelled over the notice board to a collage of magazine and newspaper articles of Summer. Although he acted all cheery when someone mentioned her, he was really torn up over her leaving.

Sure he was proud of her for doing something she loved, and she was saving the world while she was doing it, but he missed her being around.

After pining over a girl since you were ten, to have the girl from when you were sixteen, to the point you had to be around her to function, having her leave was really difficult. And he hadn't heard from her since the day she left on the GEORGE bus.

She never took her phone with her, so it's not as if he could just call her up. He thought she might have used a pay phone to wish him a Merry Chrismukkah, or a Happy Birthday, but nothing.

When he went to his parents house for Thanksgiving, he found out she had sent them a letter, saying she was great, having so much fun, and people enjoyed listening to her, but she had left her phone in her old bedroom, so she didn't have any ones phone numbers to call.

They couldn't write back, as she had no fixed address and was living in a bus, so that was that.

No word from Summer in almost five months, which is what had driven Seth to his partying ways. All he had of her was what he found in newspapers every now and then.

Seth wrenched his eyes from his wall and made himself some coffee. It was almost 4.30am and he was determined to get an A.

His roommate Nick was already asleep, his project done and dusted by the end of December. His girlfriend was a few floors down, and his parents were locals. Seth was envious of him, he had everything Seth didn't, but this made him even more determined to finish.

At 6.15am, two hours before his class, Seth was fast asleep, his head resting on his desk, an empty coffee mug beside him, and a finished comic book in his hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Seth! Get up you waster! We've got class in 10 minutes, and I'm pretty sure

you're not going to want to go like that" Nick started laughing, starting to walk off to let Seth get himself dressed.

"What are you talking about? I'll just get changed and meet you out there in a minute"

"Ok then, whatever you want man"

Seth got himself dressed quickly and made his way to his class. Once he went in, Nick immediately stepped away from him, and went to sit down.

Seth was confused as everyone started to snigger at him, but shrugged it off and sat down; it wasn't like that had never happened to him before.

Once the professor came in, took one look at him, and handed him her compact, Seth understood.

Last night had been his friend, Katie's 21st birthday, and they went out drinking, like usual. But Katie now had a real I.D. and wanted to take full advantage, taking Seth down with her, shot after shot, and cocktail after cocktail.

Seth considered her one of his closest friends; he could talk to her about anything, his past, his worries, and just random stuff.

She never once judged him, and they had a lot of fun hanging out. He just found out her brother had died about 8 months ago, and so she preferred a lot of male company to help her feel safe.

She knew about Summer, but not the whole story. That was something Seth wasn't yet ready to tell her about. Not because he was being selfish, but because it was too hard for him to share, especially when he hasn't saw her in months, and doesn't know where they stand, so for now he's keeping his mouth shut.

That's another reason he's friends with Katie, she was nothing like Summer. She was about 5"5, had long blonde hair just past her shoulders, which looked like they had highlights in, but was all natural, with different lengths of layers.

Her eyes were huge and bright blue, which was made even clearer by the thick black eyeliner she wore around them. She was gorgeous, and Seth loved her to pieces.

But now he was re-considering.

He had passed out in the club, and Katie being the girl she is, decided to draw all over him. He had whiskers on his cheeks, a huge LOSER sign on his forehead, swirly pen marks all down his neck, and an arrow pointed to his lips saying, "I'm so kissable." Not to mention the flower she had drawn on the end of his nose.

"She is so dead" Seth mumbled to himself as everyone exploded with laughter, including the professor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"KATIE JOANNE!" Seth screamed bursting into her dorm room

"Yes Seth?" She said innocently

"You see this on my face? Would you happen to know anything about it?" he said warningly

Katie shook her head slowly, but with a small smile on her face

"Your saying you weren't the one to draw on my face when I had too much to drink and passed out?"

"Ok fine I was, but you can't say it isn't funny! It's hilarious Seth, you look like a monkey ran out of paper so pinned you down instead"

"You do realise your that monkey" Seth replied a smile forming on his face "At least the rest of student body got a good laugh out of it"

"You went to class like that?" Katie was laughing before but now she actually had tears streaming down her face she was laughing so much

"Well I was in a hurry and didn't look in the mirror!" Seth was laughing too now.

"C'mon, go wash your face and we'll go for pizza, my treat since I embarrassed you"

"It better be your treat" His voice fading as he walked into her bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now the beginning of June and everyone was preparing to go home for the summer.

Seth passed his classes and exams with straight A's and was awarded with the opportunity to take part in a summer programme. He decided to decline and go home to see Sophie Rose. She was nearly a year old and was having a birthday party, so he of course had to attend. Katie was coming with him, as she didn't fancy staying in Providence on her own, and her parents had gone to England for 3 months.

They arrived at the airport to see his whole family, complete with "Welcome Home" banners, which he thought was weird seeing as he hadn't lived in Berkeley since he was two. Kirsten immediately engulfed him in a hug, with Sandy not too far behind.

Katie was surprised when Kirsten also pulled her into a hug, and nervously looked around for Seth, who was patting Ryan on the back, in a "man" hug.

As not everyone could fit into the car on the way home, due to the car seat, the boys took one car, and the girls took the other.

In the girls' car, Kirsten was driving, while Katie was in the passenger seat, and Sophie in the back. There was an awkward silence between them, apart from the occasional gurgling from Sophie.

Kirsten knew she was Seth's new best friend, and wanted to know more about her, so she decided to break the silence by asking the simplest question.

"So Katie, where are you from?"

"Oh erm New York, but I was born in England"

"Is that where your parents have gone? To see family?"

"Yeah, I always feel a bit uncomfortable there though, my parents still have their original accents, as that's where they grew up, so I'm like the only American. It's annoying when everyone wants me to say something, just because I pronounce it differently. So being there for three months was a no go"

They both laughed slightly, and from then on were talking about anything and everything.

By the time they were home, Kirsten knew everything about Katie, and instantly took a liking to her, which is great, because you don't want to be on Kirsten Cohen's bad side.

At dinner, the Cohen family went all out, and ordered almost everything from the local Thai restaurant. Having a smaller house with a bigger salary had many many benefits.

All seated around the table, with Sandy at one end, Ryan at the other, Seth and Katie next to each other, and Kirsten and Sophie, in her highchair, opposite them.

"I can't believe how much you've grown these past few months Seth" Kirsten said with a slight smile, soon after he told the story of when he passed out and was drawn on without realising.

Although that comment was supposed to be sarcastic, she couldn't help but notice how much he had grown up. He had smarter clothes, not that much different, but he was definitely more into shirts instead of polos these days, he also had stubble coming through from where he hadn't shaved in a few weeks, and he had a ton of confidence.

She zoned back into the room when the table erupted in laughter where Katie had told them a story of Seth, a fire, a transsexual and a whole lot of alcohol.

"I thought she was a girl ok! I mean, I thought he was a girl," he said with a smile.

Dinner went smoothly as more stories were shared, and the family caught up with one another.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late at night and the girls had already gone to bed, leaving Sandy, Seth and Ryan playing video games in the living room. Right now, Sandy was playing against Seth in a new racing game leaving Ryan watching on the couch.

Both were eager to discuss Seth's relationship with Katie, but all night he had been avoiding answering any questions about the two. Now though, Ryan was more determined to find out. Even if it was just the simple things.

"So Seth, how did you meet Katie?"

"She's my room-mates best friends ex-girlfriend, if that makes sense"

"What's going on with you two? Are you dating?" Sandy asked slowly

"No! Of course not, she's just a really close friend."

Ryan gave him the famous side look, not believing a word he was saying

"She is! I was at a really bad time when I met her, and she invited me to go clubbing with her and a few friends, so I went, and we got to know each other. Its good to have someone to talk to out there that actually listens. You know Ryan their not like you out there, all the guys out there just tell me to move on with my life, but Katie, she listens and understands me."

"What do you mean a bad time? Last time we heard from you, you were happy."

"Well I just didn't want to worry anyone. I was really upset over Summer leaving and I would just go out and drink all night, having to stay up late to finish projects, not getting enough sleep, I was a wreck"

"But you said Katie took you out clubbing?"

"Yeah she did, but I wasn't so down anymore. She got me back on track, and I would do my work, and then go out" Seth said with a little smirk

"Oh yeah because that's so much better"

"Hey your not even 21 yet, be careful kid" Sandy slipped in

Kirsten came down the stairs for some water, and heard the boys talking, so she stood outside the door, without getting noticed, carefully listening. Her face softened when she heard what Seth was saying.

"It's just, she makes me forget about Summer, and I know that sounds awful, but the more I don't think of her, the quicker the time passes. She just left; we didn't break up or anything so I don't even know what's going on. So if I don't think about her, I don't miss her as much"

"That's deep son"

With that the boys started to laugh. They turned the TV off deciding it was time for bed.

Kirsten quickly sneaked into the kitchen so she wasn't caught, and as soon as she saw Ryan and Sandy heading up the stairs, she made her way into the living room to see Seth.

"Are you not going to bed?" She said

"Nah, I'm too awake to sleep. What are you doing up?"

Kirsten raised the glass of water in her hand as an answer, and Seth obviously catching on nodded.

"I heard what you three were talking about"

"Your not going to ask if Katie's my girlfriend too are you?"

"No sweetie, I know she's just your friend. I was talking to her today too you know. And I think that it's really great that you two were there for each other when you both needed each other"

"Thanks"

Kirsten pulled Seth into a hug and they both sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until she heard Seth slightly sniff. She looked at him closer and noticed he was crying, trying not to get noticed.

"Oh Seth"

" I just miss her so much" Seth cried.

Although he was trying desperately not to cry, he couldn't help it.

"C'mere" She took his hand and led him to the table in the hallway. She opened the draw and pulled out a letter addressed to Seth.

"She sent this the same time as the one at Thanksgiving. I know we shouldn't have kept it from you, but you weren't exactly handling it so well. I'm really sorry Seth, but I think you've pulled yourself together well these passed few months. I haven't read it, we didn't even open it"

Seth didn't know what to feel. Should he be mad at his parents for keeping it from him, or should he be grateful?

He decided for grateful. He knew getting mad wouldn't solve anything, and they were only looking out for him.

"I'll leave you alone to read it sweetie, goodnight"

"Goodnight mom" Seth whispered

He made his way back into the living room, flicking the lamp on and sat on the couch.

He didn't open the letter straight away, instead staring at the little heart drawn in the corner of the envelope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He knew she would be coming home soon, so he had to read the letter, even if it was to see where they stand.

He took in a deep breath and carefully opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Cohen, _

_I'm having so much fun out here, although I smell and I haven't had a shower in days. We've been through all of California, Oregon and we're now in Washington protesting against animal testing. I know you'd be proud of me, because they were using rabbits, so I was extra harsh on them. I hope Sophie's taking care of Pancakes, well I hope Sandy and Kirsten are. I miss her loads._

_But I miss you more Cohen. Every time I think of you I start crying. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write to you. I realised I don't even know your dorm number, so I'll have to send this with your parents' letter. I miss your rambling, and your stupid music, and I cant help picturing your face every time I close my eyes. I love you so much, and I realised I never told you this when I left. It's been beating me up, because I want you to know that I love you more than anything, and I'm doing this for you as much as I'm doing this for me. I know you would want me to be happy, and this is making me happy. I come back to California on June 12__th__ so I hope I'll see you there waiting. I know your doing the whole college thing, and you might not want to wait for me, but you're my destiny, and I'll wait as long as I have to, to have you back in my life._

_I'm sure your parents have told you I left my phone at home, so I don't have your number, all I can remember is your old one, which is no good. I told you not to get a new phone right before I left! So if you want to write to me, send it to my dad's house. I should be there for a couple of days at Chrismukkah so I can pick it up then. _

_But if you don't want to write to me Cohen, if you've grown up and don't want me around anymore, if I've hurt you enough to drive you away, I just want to say thank you for loving me Cohen. I'm so grateful and I feel so lucky to have experienced love in my life. I will always love you._

_Love Summer _

_Xxxx_

Seth folded the letter up, tears streaming down his face, partly angry with his parents. He could've written to her, told her he loved her, but now it was too late.

But he was mostly crying because all the months he thought she didn't care, she did. She cared so much, and he felt stupid. He should've known better. Of course she cared about him. She loved him.

He slowly got up, and headed up the stairs. He was suddenly very tired.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth awoke to a baby screaming, and he dragged himself out of bed to Sophie's room, where she was sitting in her crib, crying her heart out.

He gently lifted her up and pulled her closer to him. She instantly settled and nestled her head into his neck.

"I know how you feel kid" he sighed

She turned to him and let out a giggle

"Ok, maybe I don't"

Sophie giggled again, bringing a smile to Seth's face. He was really beginning to like having a baby sister. And his dad had told him yesterday; no one could get her to settle in the morning, apart from Kirsten.

Looks like he is the favourite brother after all.

He carried her downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was already up and dressed. They all turned to look at him entering with a laughing Sophie.

Katie awed at the sight and the rest of them had a look of pure astonishment on their faces.

"We need you around here more often" Ryan sighed

Sandy threw a bagel at him and said " We're all going to the theme park today, you coming?"

"Erm actually no, I was going to do some shopping"

"Shopping? Since when did you like shopping?" Katie asked amused

"Well something happened last night, and it's something I have to do"

Kirsten looked at him sadly before asking "Is everything ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, it's good, but I'm running out of time. Do you want me to take Sophie?"

"If you like son, but don't say we forced her on you" Sandy laughed

"Are you coming Katie?"

"Well actually Seth I was going to hang out with Ryan at the theme park today"

Seth looked at her curiously "Ok then, have fun"

With that, he turned around to get himself and Sophie dressed for their day out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think Soph, the pink one, or the silver one?"

Seth was at the mall, with Sophie in her stroller, looking at cell phones.

He held two out in front of her and she immediately grabbed the pink one. Of course she did, she's a girl.

Seth laughed to himself and went to pay for the over the top expensive phone.

He checked over the receipt and glanced at the date, June 12th

He took a deep breath "Here goes" he mumbled, walking out of the store.

He put Sophie in the car and began the drive back to Newport, somewhere he hadn't been in almost a year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he was driving, his mind wandered to all the memories he had here with a certain girl. Watching her read her poem aloud, well Taylor's poem, going to parties and getting his ass kicked while she stood and watched, her throwing up on his shoes.

But then she finally admitted she liked him, the whole Anna mess, the first time they kissed, the first time they had sex, him leaving on his boat, the whole Zach mess, their reuniting Spiderman kiss, the comic book, the break up, prom, him not getting into brown, breaking up again, prom again.

They had made it through a lot, including their first few months apart while she was in providence, and he was in Newport.

He knew it was worth every second, and as strange as it may seem, he wouldn't change it for the world. They had made it through a lot, and so here he was sitting in a parking lot waiting for a girl he hadn't seen or spoke to in nearly a year.

He put Sophie back in her stroller and decided to take her for a walk along the beachfront while they were waiting for the bus to arrive. Although Summer said she was coming back on June 12th, she didn't say what time. He just hoped she hadn't already arrived, and went back to the Coopers.

As he was thinking this, he didn't notice the huge GEORGE bus entering the parking lot. He was sitting in the sand, talking to Sophie about the sea, and how he used to have a boat named after the girl he loved, he promised he would take her out one day, when he bought a bigger, baby friendly boat.

He was rambling on, when he was interrupted by a small voice

"Cohen"

He instantly whipped his head round to see Summer, staring at him with a huge smile on her face, and tears slipping down her cheeks.

Seth stood up and immediately walked towards her, but Summer couldn't wait and ran towards him, jumping into his arms, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

She buried her head into her neck, much like Sophie had done that morning, and began crying even harder.

He had his eyes closed trying to keep his own tears from falling.

"Thank you Sum"

She turned her head and pulled back a bit to look at him

"For what?" she whispered

"Thank you for loving me" He whispered back

He let her slip down while smiles were plastered on both of their faces.

She reached up and kissed him softly and slowly. It was filled with everything the other felt for each other, but mostly the love they shared.

"I love you so much Summer"

"I love you too Seth" She said still smiling, giving him another kiss

Seth grabbed the stroller, and while Summer was fussing over Sophie, Seth reached under and grabbed the box that was in the basket underneath.

"I got you a present"

"Oooh what is it?" She opened the box to reveal a small pink cell phone

"You're never leaving me alone for that long again" He said

They stopped walking and kissed again, taking each other's hand, and while Summer pushed Sophie one handed towards the car.

"I never want to" She smiled

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
_   
_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea   
And risk your own life to rescue me

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Thank You For Loving Me - Bon Jovi 


End file.
